Madison Waltson at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, a blue cat with a white muzzle, a dark fuschia button nose, big white eyes with black irises and pupils, short eyelashes, thin black eyebrows, small whiskers, long blonde hair, and a pink mertail with clear baby pink fins pops up. She wears a pink she'll bra and a magenta hair band. Her name was Madison Waltson. The blonde-haired, blue-furred cat swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Madison! Wait for me!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Reader, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Madison. That someone is a gray rabbit with a black nose, brown eyes, long ears, pink ear innards, small whiskers, a fluffy white cottontail, and white markings across his ears, face, underbelly, hands, and toes. He also wears red swimming trunks. His name was Reader Rabbit, Madison's best friend. "You know I can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Madison gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover normal objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Reader gulped, "Now let's get outta here." Madison grabbed Reader's arm before the rabbit could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold paws now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Reader to the ship. "Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Reader said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Madison one bit. The blonde-haired, blue-furred cat found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You can just stay here and - watch for dinosaurs." She swam through the hole, carrying a fuschia shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Reader smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. "Yeah - you go. I'll stay and-" Then it hit him. "What? Dinosaurs?!" Reader gasped, "Madison!" He swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the rabbit got stuck. "Madison! I can't-I mean-" Reader grunted, trying to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "Reader, help!" Madison looked over, she laughed and went over to him. "Oh, Reader." she smiled. What was she going to do with him? Kindly, Madison tugged Reader's hands and began to pull. "Madison, do you really think there might be dinosaurs around here?" Reader whispered. Unbeknownst to the mer-cat and rabbit, a giant tyrannosaurus Rex (from "Fantasia") swam past by them. "Reader, don't be such a worry wart." Madison said. "I'm not a worry wart." grumbled Reader. After Madison pulled Reader in, the two friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger," Reader said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor rabbit caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw himself back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Madison. He kind of knocked into her. "Madison!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Madison asked, as she caressed the shaking rabbit with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay." Reader whispered. "Shhh!" said Madison. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They both swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a normal object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Madison swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow, cool!" Reader exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Flap will." said Madison, as she put her fantastic find in her fuschia bag. "What was that?" Reader gasped, "Did you hear something?" Madison looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Madison!" Reader said. "Reader, will you relax?" Madison smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Reader turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of the tyrannosaurus Rex bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Dinosaur!! Dinosaur!!" he screamed, "We're gonna die!!" The tryannosaurus Rex began chasing Reader and Madison around the ship. He followed them through every hole of the ship. Reader kept screaming in terror. Madison accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. The tyrannosaurus Rex, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Madison. The mer-cat swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The two friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Reader. Madison pushed into him, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop the tyrannosaurus Rex from chasing them, causing Reader to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Reader accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. The tyrannosaurus Rex decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Madison saw that and dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the squirrel, through the hole of an anchor. It led the tyrannosaurus Rex through the hole. The dinosaur didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Madison picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Reader said, as he blew a raspberry at the brute. The tyrannosaurus Rex made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Reader. Madison laughed as she kept swimming up. "Reader, you really are a worry wart." "I am not." Reader protested. Madison playfully rolled her eyes. Category:Bubbles8218 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction